Hero@Heart Wiki
Welcome to the Hero @ Heart Wiki This is your one stop location for everything you need to play the Hero at Heart RPG (except the dice). Every rule, every campaign setting... everything is here for your perusal and use. And it's '''all FREE'''. Hero At Heart is a roleplaying system which is community-driven. Players and GM's can add to the system (or help perfect and refine it, through community concensus), and this wiki has been designed as a one-stop where you can quickly and easily access any of the rules or different campaign settings with a few simple clicks. Feel free to come in, be a part of the community, add to the game, and share your own adventures! There are a number of campaign settings, each with their own unique skills, characteristics, magic, special abilities, and more, which can all be shared between settings. Here's just a few of them: days title.jpg|Days of Old|link=http://heroatheart.wikia.com/wiki/Days_of_Old|linktext=Fantasy Role Playing Game starcap title.jpg|Star Captain|link=http://heroatheart.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Captain|linktext=Science Fiction Role Playing Game esper title.jpg|ESPER|link=http://heroatheart.wikia.com/wiki/ESPER_Horror_Roleplaying_Game|linktext=Horror Role Playing Game What You Get in the Hero@Heart System *A [[GAME MECHANICS|percentile-based system]] that makes play easy, but able to be realistic at the same time. *A classless [[Character Creation|Character Creation system]] where you can make any type of character and give that character as much depth as you want with [[Skills]], [[Advantages]], and [[Disadvantages]]. *[[DAMAGE AND INJURY|Realistic damage and injury tracking]] to add to the realism and roleplaying aspect of the game. *A [[COMBAT RULES|combat system]] that allows for more than just simple attacks: players can do virtually anything they want, and there is a realistic way to resolve any action. *Magick systems where players can create any type of spell effect they want using a variety of different spell casting methods. ([[Days of Old Magic System|Fantasy]] and [[ESPER Magick System|Horror versions]]) *A [[Psi|world-shattering psionic system]] where players can use a variety of psionic effects to create amazing changes in the world around them. *[[Super Powers]]. 'Nuff said. *The[[Alien Race Creation| ability to create races,]] including [[Robots, Cyborgs, and Androids|robots, androids, and cyborgs]]. *[[Vehicular Combat|Vehicle combat]] ranging from cars, tanks, and planes all the way up to mechs and[[Starships| intergalactic starships]]. *An easy system for creating new things from spells, potions, enchantments, magickal items, inventions, and virtually anything else. *A game system designed by the Wandering Wizard Simon Kalimanus. Table of Contents [[INTRODUCTION]] [[A Sample of Hero at Heart gameplay]] [[CHARACTERS]] *[[Character Creation]] *[[Attributes]] *[[Skills]] *[[Advantages]] *[[Disadvantages]] *[[Character Development]] *[[Equipment Listing]] *[[Character Sheets]] [[GAME MECHANICS]] *[[Rolling and Success Rate]] *[[Target Numbers Higher than 99]] *[[Exceptional Successes]] *[[Skill Rolls]] *[[Difficulty Rating]] *[[Opposing Rolls]] *[[Assisting and Detracting Rolls]] *[[Focus Rolls]] *[[Reaction Rolls]] *[[Concentration Rolls]] *[[Analyzation or Preparation Rolls]] *[[Hint Rolls]] [[COMBAT RULES]] *[[Units of Time in Combat]] *[[Entering Combat]] *[[Order of Combat]] *[[Combat Focus]] *[[Drawing and Recovering Weapons]] *[[Movement in Combat]] *[[Melee Combat]] *[[Defending]] *[[Ranged Combat]] *[[Special Ranged Combat]] *[[Vehicular Combat]] *[[Large-Scale Battles]] *[[Battle Conditions]] [[DAMAGE AND INJURY]] *[[Physical Damage]] *[[Armor and Protection]] *[[Healing]] *[[Damage-Related Penalties]] *[[Blunt Damage]] *[[Sharp Damage]] *[[Puncture Damage]] *[[Mauling Damage]] *[[Crushing Damage]] *[[Suffocation Damage]] *[[Fire Damage]] *[[Cold Damage]] *[[Electrical Damage]] *[[Falling Damage]] *[[Exhaustion]] *[[Poison Damage]] *[[Disease, Sickness, Drugs, and Alcohol]] *[[Vision and Hearing Damage]] *[[Unexpected Damage]] Campaign Settings Under the Hero at Heart system, you can play in any world you want, even one of your own creation. Feel free not just to play in our worlds, but to help us grow and add your own, including your own unique skills, advantages and disadvantages, magic, etc. '''ORIGINAL CAMPAIGN SETTINGS''' *The [[ESPER Horror Roleplaying Game|ESPER Horror Setting]] *[[Days of Old|The Days of Old]] fantasy setting *The [[Star Captain]] science fiction setting *[[The Odds]] superhero setting *[[The Quantum Key]]: Travel through Time and Space! To Do List Here's a list of stuff that anyone should feel free to work on! *Playtesting and perfecting the rules, especially combat, ship combat, Magick, Psi, and Odd Powers (note: Odd Powers have never been playtested) *Adding Classes to any of the campaign settings, by creating preset base attributes, skills, equipment, etc.. *Adding Artwork (especially on monsters) *Adding new campaign settings (try to follow the layout of the current settings, see above) *Adding stories, either fiction or from in-game experiences *Add your characters! *Add new monsters, skills, items, spells, powers, etc. *New alien races for Star Captain, races for Days of Old, etc. *Whatever else! Feel free to do whatever you want to add to the Hero at Heart system, just please remember to only change pages that have already been established after discussion and concensus. Also, please try to keep to the mood of the system you are working in... If you want to make a comedy setting, that's fine, just make sure you don't put it within a serious campaign setting. No "Scooby-Doo-ing" in ESPER! ALSO: If you enjoy playing this game, please tell your friends, share on Social Media and sites like Reddit, and most important of all, run games so others can experience it and do the same! Latest activity